


no title

by marmot



Category: ensemblestars
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmot/pseuds/marmot
Summary: 真绪的发情期





	no title

真绪的发情期

一般会社员前提，刚刚结合的热恋期

Omega的发情期像潮水一样汹涌而迅速，衣更真绪几乎是在身体发热的同时开始双腿发软，勉强回到办公室的隔间拉开抽屉，打开装有抑制剂的盒子，就着马克杯里的凉水灌进去。

但他知道抑制剂对于刚结合的自己来说没有多大的作用，仅只能解决一时的情热，真正的缓解方法只能靠他的Alpha给予抚慰和满足。他打开手机输入消息，点击发送，然后长长地呼出一口气，耐着身体的不适继续工作。

好不容易挨到下班时间，旁边的游木真感觉到他透露出的些许信息素气息，临走前担忧地问道：“衣更君，没问题吗？”

他摆了摆手表示自己没有大碍：“没事，不用担心我的。时候不早了，真你也早点回家吧……？”这时候余光瞟到桌上的手机显示来电，跟同事道别后才接起电话：“凛月……？诶？在楼下吗？那我现在就下去。”

游木真怎会听不出他的通话对象是他的谁，单从他的表情变化便了然一切。他笑着点点头，背上包，临走前开了个玩笑：“衣更君接下来一周的工作交接好了吧？说不定这次之后要休息的时间可不止这一周哦？”

“我这边的工作进度已经完成了，材料交接给另一个项目组，刚好接下来可以休息一周的时间……诶，你怎么知道……”他才反应过来对方已经知道自己处在发情期，而且已经有稳定的Alpha对象的事实，脸有些发烫，“但是我还没有这种打算，所以……”

“啊哈哈，衣更君一直都是很有才干的人呢，我相信衣更君会好好作打算的。总之跟你家那位好好享受这段时间吧，”他挥了挥手，边走边接电话，“你好，请问是……泉さん？！我、我没有在公司，今天去出外勤了……诶，你说你看到我了？我……”

听着真的对话，真绪笑了起来。知道他的这位同事最近被合作公司的高管展开了略显疯狂的攻势，他不禁微笑着摇摇头，整理好办公桌上的资料，站起身来才感觉有些发晕。他想起凛月在楼下等他，背起挎包按下通往地下停车场的电梯按钮。

电梯里密闭的空间令他有些呼吸难受，加上抑制剂的功效逐渐消失，那股灼热难耐的感觉又逐渐占据了他的身躯。幸好他离开的时间已经错开了下班的高峰期，电梯里恰好没有别人，否则他难以想象会是怎样尴尬的场面。

这时候电梯门终于打开，他慢慢走进地下停车场，环顾四周没有找到熟悉的车型，低下头掏出手机准备打电话，一边拐过又一个墙角。

这时候突然有一只修长的手将他捞了过去，他落入了一个环抱，被按在肩膀上。他吓了一跳，下一秒感觉到熟悉的信息素气息环绕着他，加上熟悉的感觉，瞬间安心下来。衣更真绪磨蹭过朔间凛月漆黑的发梢，叹了一口气：“别这么突然吓我啊，凛月……”

“今天早上就觉得ま～くん的气味好像有点不对劲，果然是发情期呢～”凛月将刚刚结合一个月的自家Omega抱在怀里，深呼吸，满溢的花香融合着自己的信息素气息，有着说不出的满足感。他松开手，在真绪的脸颊上印下一个吻——他似乎能看到对方的脸瞬间有些发红——而后搂过真绪的腰，另一只手掏出车钥匙按下开锁键。

他打开车后座，让真绪坐进去，关上门欺身压上去，双手撑在腰侧：“要不要在这里先做一次？”

真绪连忙手忙脚乱地试图推开他，哪怕全身都叫嚣着要他搂过凛月的脖颈，恨不得让他下一秒就完全进入：“别开玩笑了，这里是我们公司楼下的停车场，至少让我们回家再说……”

凛月低头堵住他的唇，浅啄着，撕咬着，伸舌侵入他的口腔，仿佛连唾液里也带着甜蜜的信息素一般吮吸着，让真绪情不自禁地回应他。他感觉到真绪的手不自觉地伸过来想要解开他的裤子，不禁吃吃地笑了起来，真绪的动作停顿了，他伸手让真绪的手按住自己的下体，隔着布料抚摸，而后松开自己的牵制，将对方的下身从紧绷的裤子里释放出来。他感觉到自己的裤拉链被拉了下来，已然挺立的下体被轻轻抚摸，不禁发出满足的声音。

明明是我的发情期，凛月也会变得这么想要吗……真绪一边撸动着对方的阴茎让它完全挺立，一边感觉到自己的后穴被插入手指试探着扩张，为了忍耐欲望咬住下唇，却被按压敏感点的动作刺激得忍不住在嘴角泄出呻吟。

“ま～くん，差不多可以进去了吧？”凛月抽出手指，准备将自己埋进真绪的深处，享受对方的发情期带来的无上快感。

“至少别让外面的人看到啊……”真绪坐起身，背对着他拉好前前后后的窗帘，至少让车窗外的人不至于一眼窥探到里面的场景。他可没有把自己与恋人的隐私暴露给别人看的癖好，更别说是做爱的时候。他回过头，看到凛月就这么挺立着下体，半躺在后座上看着自己忙活的动作，有些脸红的回身坐在他的腿上：“好了，现在可以进来……啊，凛月！”

他突然被压在后座上，柔韧性强的双腿被折起来几乎压在胸前，感觉到自己的后穴被一寸一寸填满，难以言喻的满足感和快感瞬间侵袭，而后蛋糕的香气包裹着他，带着一些属于自己的信息素气息。完全进入之后凛月也有些气喘，低头看着真绪遍布红潮的，略显脆弱的表情，小幅度地抽插起来。

过了一会他看到真绪有些颤抖着抬起手，主动勾住膝弯，抬起头看着他，眼角微微湿润地：“更激烈一些也可以，りっちゃん……”

朔间凛月想他能明白真绪这时候有多么渴求自己，这也是他今天一改平时慢工出细活、被监督一催再催才舍得交成品的习惯，没等监督提醒就将自己的小样发送过去，便驱车来到真绪公司楼下的缘故。他们虽然相识多年，这次却是正式结合后的第一次发情期。他回想起初结合的时候也是在真绪的发情期，在生殖腔成结时他被真绪紧紧抓住后背，他低头看着散乱的红发披在真绪的额头上，伸手拨开刘海擦掉上面的细密汗珠，他们深深地亲吻，直到自己的结慢慢消失，他们真正地永远地属于彼此。

于是他将自己一下一下地撞进去。车厢后座对于两个男人而言有些狭窄，皮质沙发磨蹭皮肤微微发疼，但结合带来的快感和信息素包裹的满足感让他们忘却了一切空间限制，只剩下结合点带来的刺激和彼此发出的呻吟与话语。

“凛月……我……”

他听到真绪用气声说着什么，他眨了眨眼，低头小声说了一句，感觉到真绪突然颤抖起来，深处突然打开了一道缝隙，抓紧这个时机他把自己彻底送了进去。生殖腔的粘膜触感又是一个完全不同的新世界，像是无数的湿润小手将自己摩擦，吸附，“简直像天堂一样”，他忘了哪次哪个Alpha跟自己这么说过，而这几个月他确确实实这么感受到了。他的前端开始膨胀，紧紧地锁在里面。在成结时他伸手过去轻轻撸动着真绪的前端，让他很快也射在自己的手里。

“凛月……”真绪终于脱力地松开手，他伸手过去将修长纤细的双腿缠绕在自己的腰部，惯用的左手牵起真绪的右手，让他搭着自己的肩膀，低下头交换了一个悠长的深吻。

他贴着真绪的唇，说：“等过了这一次，我们就回家吧。”

那双碧绿的眼眸看着他，然后垂下眼帘，再抬起来看他，带着些许湿意的眼角微微弯起。

不需要言语，他也知道真绪的答案百分之百是肯定句。


End file.
